


Please don't leave

by angge_fernandez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Angst, Gen, I love 3racha, but don't we all, it has a happy ending i promise, just give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: Jisung and Changbin were up late, writing. Things went downhill especially with Chan missing in action.





	Please don't leave

_'Come on Jisung, get yourself together!'_

Jisung mentally scolded himself. He's currently in the studio with Changbin sitting across from him. Jisung discreetly looked up at Changbin, and immediately felt guilty.

The two of them have been sitting there for 5 hours already and all Jisung managed to come up with was 1 verse. And the lyrics aren't even that good.

Jisung looked down at Changbin's work and saw 3 pages full of writings. Jisung winced. What the hell has he been doing for the past 5 hours?

Jisung figured that his insomnia is a big factor to his writer's block. He hasn't been able to sleep properly for the past 3 nights and just settled on coffee or energy drinks during the day, barely eating anything as the liquids he just downed makes him feel full.

The reason for his insomnia? He doesn't know. But it's probably the stress building up since they were preparing for a new comeback. And whenever Jisung is stressed, his anxiety follows. When his anxiety is present, so are the voices in his head.

_'You're just gonna disappoint them Jisung, is that what you want?'_

Jisung flinched when he heard Changbin sigh, breaking his train of thought. But it wasn't just any sigh. It was due to frustration.

"Jisung what have you been working on? We might have different interpretations again."

Jisung froze. Not because he was shocked by Changbin's statement, no. They started checking each other's lyrics every once in a while ever since that one incident where Chan and Changbin had different interpretations of their concept which resulted in 2 very different batches of lyrics. Jisung froze because what the hell, he had nothing to show Changbin. What he wrote in his notepad isn't even worthy of being called lyrics. It seemed like it was made by a drunk man.

"U-uh hyung... you see, uh..."

Jisung's eyes kept darting everywhere. He was so scared to see Changbin's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in them.

"Come on Jisung, I don't have all day."

Jisung could see that Changbin was getting irritated._ 'Great job Han Jisung, you just made Changbin hung irritated!'_. Jisung mentally prepared himself then handed his notepad to Changbin, closing his eyes as he waited for the older's outburst.

Jisung slowly opened his eyes when all he heard was silence. He looked at Changbin and saw him staring at his notepad in disbelief.

"Jisung-ah... what is this?"

Jisung couldn't find the courage to answer Changbin. What was he supposed to say? That his mind betrayed him because of the sleepless nights he's been facing. It sounded more of an excuse rather than a reason.

"Han Jisung answer me!"

Jisung flinched when Changbin yelled so hard and slammed the notepad against the desk. Jisung could feel his body shaking. He didn't like it when his hyungs were mad. Especially at him.

_'Calm down Jisung, he's just stressed.'_

"We've been here for 5 hours, and this is all you have?! Do you think this is a joke Han Jisung??"

Jisung kept his gaze down, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly.

"There's a time for playing around Jisung, and this is not one of them! Learn the difference!"

Jisung bit his lip, trying to stop them from quivering so much. He didn't want to anger the older even more.

"I don't even know why you're a part of 3racha, you're just a little kid."

Jisung felt tears well up in his eyes. He doesn't think Changbin wanted him to hear that as he only mumbled it, but Jisung still managed to hear it. And he's right. Why is he even a part of 3racha?

Changbin huffed, hastily standing up then headed for the door. Jisung jumped when Changbin slammed the door close.

Once he was finally alone, Jisung let out a sob. He let everything out. The stress he's been feeling, the lack of sleep, the voices attacking his head every night, it all came at him. He is defenceless. All he could do is cry and wrap his arms around himself, trying to protect himself from the harsh reality.

_'Changbin hyung is right. I'm not worthy to be a part of 3racha. I should've left when I had the chance 3 years ago.'_

Changbin let out a breath as he walked along the sidewalk under the moonlight. He doesn't really know where he is as he is more focused on calming himself down.

Changbin knew what he said was wrong. And he regrets it a lot. He shouldn't have opened his mouth earlier. Changbin is prone to saying things impulsively whenever he's stressed and something triggers him.

Changbin looked up and was shocked to see that he was in front of the dorm. He didn't even notice that he was walking home already, too busy dealing with his own thoughts.

Changbin sighed as he sat on the couch, not even bothering to change his clothes. He wanted to wait for Jisung to come home so he could apologize. He knows the chances of Jisung coming home is not likely, but he still waited.

"Hyung. Hyung."

Changbin groaned, "5 more minutes."

"Hyung why are you sleeping here?"

Changbin's eyes snapped open. He fell asleep?

Changbin sat up realizing that he fell asleep in the living room. Changbin groaned as he moved his head from side to side, feeling his neck ache.

"Why did you sleep here in the living room? What time did you even come home?"

Changbin looked up and saw Felix looking at him with a worried look, "Relax, I came home last night. I was too lazy to go to my room so I slept here instead."

Okay so what he said wasn't fully accurate. But he wasn't about to tell Felix that he and Jisung had a little incident in the studio.

"Hyung you want some?"

Changbin shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He was wondering if Jisung went home last night. Some of the others are already awake, but Jisung hasn't shown up yet.

Changbin heard the front door close just as he closed his water bottle, "Hey hyung, stayed overnight again?"

Changbin glanced at the door. _'Jisung's home.'_

"Yeah, got carried away last night." Jisung said as he entered the kitchen

"Morning guys." Jisung smiled as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket

Changbin's brows furrowed. Jisung seemed... fine? Whenever an incident occurs at the studio, Jisung was the least smiley one. Was Jisung okay with what happened?

"Hyung can you move over? I want juice."

Changbin snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jisung standing in front of him, all smiley.

"U-uh, sure." Changbin moved over like he was in a trance

Jisung didn't seem angry or upset. And that scared Changbin big time. Jisung is supposed to be ignoring him, but he wasn't. Should he talk to Jisung?

"Hyung! Jeongin! You're back!"

As soon as those words escaped Hyunjin's mouth, everyone came running towards the front door (well except for Changbin).

Changbin sighed internally._ 'Maybe later.'_

Changbin walked out of the kitchen and saw everyone crowding around Chan and Jeongin. Chan and Jeongin went to Busan so Jeongin could take care of some family business. Jeongin was originally supposed to go alone but he acquired an injury the day before he was supposed to go so Chan came along; hence, why Chan wasn't at the studio last night.

"Guys, careful, Jeongin is still healing."

Woojin and Seungmin assisted Jeongin and helped him sit on the couch while Felix and Minho went to take care of their bags.

"Hey, how was writing last night?"

Changbin half-heartedly smiled at Chan, "It was okay."

Chan looked a bit confused but disregarded it and headed to the fridge to grab a water bottle. The 3 of them usually gave each other full status reports whenever one of them couldn't attend, especially if it was Chan who's missing in action.

Chan decided to let it go for now, thinking that maybe Changbin just wasn't in the mood to talk a lot. Everyone has those days anyway.

"Minho! Jeongin's cast is not a canvas, stop doodling on it! Felix, don't eat the candle- Yah Hyunjin, don't touch tha-"

Yep, it's good to be back Bang Chan.

"Jisung, time to go. Why aren't you dressed yet??"

Chan stood by the doorway of Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jisung's shared room, wondering why the younger isn't dressed yet and was just lying in bed.

"I don't feel good today hyung. Is it alright if I skip today?"

Chan frowned. Jisung never asked to skip producing hours. He was always the one who's eager. Even when sick, he always tries his best to get something done.

While he was choosing a shirt from the clothing rack earlier, he heard from Felix earlier that Jisung came home just a few minutes before they did. Thinking the boy already did enough, he agreed to let him stay home.

"Woojin-ah, please take care of Jisung for me. He might not be feeling well." Chan whispered to Woojin who gave him a wink in return

If it was a form of agreement or a way of flirting, we will never know.

The whole walk to the studio, the two males were surrounded by a comfortable silence. Chan asked Changbin from time to time if he was okay to make sure nothing is bothering the younger and Changbin assured him that he was okay.

The two finally got to the company and headed for their studio. Changbin unlocked the door and headed inside, Chan close behind.

"Did Jisung leave this here?"

The moment Chan turned on the light, he saw Jisung's notebook on the table. It was normal for them to accidentally leave something behind, but their personal notebook is something they never leave behind. That's the last thing they check before heading out.

"He must've forgot." Changbin mumbled

Changbin peaked over Chan's shoulder and saw that the older was staring at a certain page. Chan wasn't the type to read their notebooks but the page literally said "The song from last night is on the next page." with a weird-looking doodle on the bottom.

Chan turned the page and read what Jisung had written the previous night. Changbin stepped back and felt his heart race. _'So that's why he didn't come home last night. He finished the song..'_

"This is pretty good. Guess you two worked hard last night."

Chan smiled at Changbin before taking a seat. Changbin half-heartedly smiled at the leader once again before taking a seat across from the leader.

_'If only you knew what happened hyung.'_

1 week. It's been exactly a week since Changbin and Jisung's songwriting incident.

To say that Changbin was already drowning from guilt was an understatement. He was dying!

For the past few days, Jisung has been treating him like normal. Like no arguments were made between them that one night. He was able to sit with Changbin on the couch comfortably while the other was ready to yeet himself out the window.

But that wasn't the only thing that made Changbin want to strangle himself to death. Ever since that night, Jisung always made excuses when Chan would ask him to go down to the studio. He doesn't even write at home now. There were some days where Jisung would stay in his room writing all day but now, it never happened.

Chan would ask Jisung if he was okay but the younger told them that he was. Chan was becoming uneasy. It was not like Jisung to act this way. Even the members started noticing. They threw around worried glances whenever Jisung declined Chan's offer and made up some stupid excuse that was undeniably believable enough.

"Sung-ah are you okay?" Changbin heard Minho ask Jisung

Changbin leaned against the doorway of his and Chan's shared room to hear what Jisung had to say. He knew it's bad to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"Nothing.. it's just.. why haven't you been going down to the studio?"

It took a few seconds for Jisung to respond, "I just don't feel like it."

After that there was just silence. Changbin sighed and sat down in his bed. He knew that wasn't the case.

_'I guess Jisung never told anybody.'_

And if you're wondering, yes, until now, Changbin still hasn't apologized. Whenever he tried to talk to Jisung, something would come up or another member would suddenly step in. Changbin also noticed that whenever he and Chan start to talk about songwriting, Jisung would excuse himself. He sometimes wonder if Jisung refuses to write because he was there. Changbin groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

_'You messed up big time Seo Changbin.'_

"Changbin-ah."

Changbin snapped out of his trance and saw Chan staring at him from across their room.

"Sorry hyung, what was that?"

Chan sighed, "I asked if you were okay."

Changbin was silent before he nodded hesitantly, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. W-Why'd you ask?"

Chan stared at Changbin, obviously not believing the younger's words, "You guys aren't telling me something."

"...What?"

"Ever since Jeongin and I came back, you and Jisung have been acting strange.."

Changbin fell silent as he avoided Chan's gaze.

"Changbin-ah... what happened at the studio before we came back?"

And Chan was met with silence.

Chan was in the middle of polishing their next title track when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Jisung standing behind him.

Chan smiled, "Jisung-ah, what brings you here?"

It's been a while since Jisung last came to him while he was writing. The younger used to come to him even when he was busy but he just suddenly stopped, fuelling Chan's suspicion even more.

"I need to talk to you about something.."

Chan's face softened. He's been waiting for Jisung to open and now it's finally happening.

Chan stood up and sat on his bed, patting the space beside him. But Jisung didn't even budge. He just stared at his hyung with a serious look on his face.

Chan felt his heart beat pick up, "Jisung-ah, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Jisung's next few words made Chan's blood run cold.

** _"From now on, I'm no longer a 3racha member."_ **

** **

** **

"W-What??"

"I said-"

"I heard you."

Chan couldn't believe it. What the hell is Jisung talking about?

"Jisung what is this? Why are you suddenly talking like this? Did something happen?"

Jisung remained unfazed, "I don't want to be a part of it anymore. You and Changbin hyung managed without me for the whole week. You can do it longer."

Jisung turned to leave the room but Chan quickly grabbed his wrist, "Jisung let's talk about this. What made you want to do this??"

"Nothing. I told you, I don't want to be a part of it anymore."

Chan stared dumbfoundedly at Jisung. Something definitely happened that night.

"Okay that's it. What happened the night before Jeongin and I came home?"

Jisung looked taken aback._ Bingo._

"Did you and Changbin get into an argument?"

Jisung regained his composure and yanked his wrist from Chan's hold, "Nothing happened that night."

Jisung turned and headed for the door leaving a surprised Chan.

"Yah, Jisung-ah." Chan called out, following after Jisung

The members present turned their head towards the commotion but Jisung didn't even spare the leader a glance.

"Jisung!" Chan grabbed Jisung's arm to stop him from putting on his shoes

"Hyung!"

"What's going on??"

Woojin, who just came out of his room, turned to Jisung and Chan with furrowed brows.

Chan ignored the older, "Jisung please, let's talk about this."

Jisung let out an irritated sigh, "Hyung, can't you understand that I want to quit??"

Gasps were heard throughout the room, "Hyung what are you talking about??" Seungmin asked

"Jisung wants to quit 3racha.."

Changbin froze._ Shit._

"But why?? Did something happen?" Minho asked

"That's what I would like to know too." Chan replied, his gaze not leaving Jisung

Woojin walked towards Jisung, "Jisung-ah... what's wrong?"

Jisung felt his heart crumble at Woojin's soft voice. It was already hard to not breakdown in front of Chan, Woojin just had to come into the picture.

Woojin placed a hand on Jisung's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze, "Sungie.."

Jisung looked down and bit his lip, trying to stop himself form breaking down right in front of the members.

Chan felt his heart break seeing Jisung try so hard not to cry. He was about to speak up but Changbin beat him to it.

"I'm sorry."

Jisung turned his head towards the voice that spoke up, "What?"

Changbin stood up with tear-filled eyes, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"What are you saying hyung?" Hyunjin asked

Changbin slowly started walking towards Jisung, "The night before Jeongin and Chan hyung came back, I did something horrible to Jisung.."

Jisung stayed silent and just listened to what his hyung was saying, his eyes pooling with tears.

"I wasn't feeling well that day and I ended up venting it out on Jisung just because he didn't come up with any verses. I said some things that I shouldn't have and I really regret it."

Woojin stepped away from Jisung, giving him and Changbin some space. Changbin held both of Jisung's hands tightly.

"Sungie I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. Please don't leave. We need you... I need you.."

Tears started streaming down Changbin's cheeks.

That's when Jisung broke.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore."

Jisung buried his head in Changbin's chest while Changbin hugged the younger back tightly.

"Why wouldn't I? We've been through a lot together, and we still will. Please don't leave." Changbin's voice shook as more tears streamed down his face

The two just kept crying while the others started leaving for their rooms to give them some privacy. Whether Changbin and Jisung cuddled until they fell asleep in Changbin's bed, only 3racha knows.

Chan smiled as he entered his room seeing Changbin and Jisung with their laptops in front of them and pieces of paper scattered all over the table.

"Does this verse sound right?"

"Add one more line to finish up the verse hyung."

"Give me a synonym for this word."

"What about this line?"

Chan smiled. It's good to have everything back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, leave a kudos and a comment below :)


End file.
